Generally, the invention relates to fishing equipment and accessories. In particular, the invention relates to an improved stand that supports at least one fishing rod and has an alarm for audibly and/or visually signaling an angler that a fish is biting on the bait.
Anglers or fishers fish from shore, from a pier, and/or from other locations such as boats. Anglers have to watch their pole to determine when a fish is biting the bait. The angler upon noticing such a strike must quickly take hold of their pole and reel in the line to set the hook in the fish. Otherwise, the fish will get away.
Anglers that fish from shore usually prop their fishing rod(s) up with rocks or sticks or whatever happens to be convenient. Anglers that fish from the pier typically propped their fishing rods up against the pier railing. These supports allow the angler""s hands to be free to attend to other tasks until a strike is made. Furthermore, holding a pole for a significant amount of time can be tiring for the angler. If the angler does not pay close attention to the rods, a fish can bite then get off the hook. Also, at night, it is nearly impossible to watch the rod without a light of sufficient intensity, which can be expensive.
To enhance the angler""s productivity, comfort, and enjoyment, numerous devices have been suggested for holding the pole and for signaling the strike of a fish. In many prior art devices, the fishing rod is clamped into the support so that removal of the rod upon a strike is difficult. In other prior art devices, the configuration of the apparatus requires that the entire rod holder and signal generator be held, while the angler plays the fish. Such constructions are cumbersome during use, which is undesirable. Therefore, an improved support and signaling device for use during fishing is thus desired.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for supporting at least one fishing rod and signaling the angler should a fish strike, or bite on the bait or hook. The apparatus is a stand for holding at least one fishing rod having a handle, a free end spaced therefrom, and a line. The stand includes a frame, a signaling device, and a switch. The frame supports the rod between the handle and the free end. The signaling device provides at least one signal to a user when a fish pulls the line. The switch is supported by the frame and electrically connected to the signaling device. The switch is disposed beneath the rod. Upon the fish pulling the line, the rod moves downward and depresses the switch causing the signaling device to signal the user.
The signal can be visual, audible, or both. The visual signal can be provided by a light emitting diode. The audible signal can be provided by a horn or a recorded message.
In one embodiment, the signaling device further includes a transmitter, and the transmitter is operatively associated with a radio so that the transmitter sends the signal to the radio.
In yet another embodiment, the signal device is removably secured to the frame.
The frame in another embodiment includes a vertical section including an upper tube and a lower tube slidably coupled thereto. The horizontal tube can be one piece or several pieces pivotal with respect to one another. The horizontal section supports a supporting member with the switch, an actuator, and a spring mount thereto. The actuator has a pivotal member that is disposed above the switch and a spring mount coupled to the rod supporting member. The spring mount has a cradle disposed above the pivotal member, wherein in an unactuated position, the cradle is spaced from the pivotal member, and a first force by the pivotal member on the switch in below a predetermined value. Upon actuation, the cradle exerts a second force on the pivotal member and the pivotal member exerts the first force on the switch. In an alternative embodiment, various springs can be releasably coupled to the supporting member. The springs have various spring constants for signaling fish of various weights.
One feature of the present invention is a tripod base including foldable legs pivotally connected to the lower tube. In one embodiment, each leg includes a weight. In another embodiment, each leg includes an upper leg portion, a lower leg portion coupled by a piston, a switch and battery connected to the piston. Upon actuation of the switch, the piston slides the lower leg portion with respect to the upper leg portion so that the legs allow the stand to be self-leveling or automatically raise to set the hook in a fish.